Ear cups or headsets of the above-mentioned type are previously known in the art. In them, the microphone capsule has been disposed interiorly in the sealing ring with the sound-sensitive surface immediately beneath the surface layer with which the sealing ring is provided. In technical terms, this construction functions satisfactorily.
Ear cups or headsets of the type under consideration here are often used for lengthy periods of time. This implies that the interior of the ear cup, and above all the sealing ring, becomes dirty often because of the sweat secreted by the wearer. For this reason, so-called hygienic inserts have been created which int. al. include the sealing ring and which must be replaced at regular intervals if a satisfactory level of hygiene in the ear cup is to be maintained.
In the prior art construction, it has also been necessary, in conjunction with replacement of the hygienic insert, to replace the microphone capsule, since this is disposed interiorly in the material of the sealing ring. This entails overly high costs in connection with the replacement of a hygienic insert.